Fishchan and Nehszriah Meet the XMen
by Sei Dragonsblood
Summary: Another adventure. but not from Nehszriah. please no flames. i'm trying my best.
1. The newcomers

Disclaimer-

Fish- Here we are with another Fish-chan and Nez adventure.

John- Oh no, not again. (Slaps forehead)

Fish- Yep! But before we get on to the fic, I don't own x-men.

John- Where is your stash?

Fish- Like I will tell you. (Grins) But on to the fic.

The Newcomers

"Come on Nez or we will be late" Fish-chan said.

"Okay I'm coming" Nez huffed.

They final got to the building and stared at it in aw for a few minutes when someone said "Why don't you come in. We were expecting you."

Fish-chan and Nez looked around and saw no one. They walked in still amazed at the building. A bald guy in a wheelchair came rolling up to the girls.

"I'm Charles Xavier but you can call me Professor X." said the bald guy. "If you follow me I will introduce you to everyone."

Fish-chan and Nez looked at each other exchanging glances, but they followed Professor X to a large classroom of sorts.

"We have a couple of new students here today. Their names are Fish-chan and Nez. Please let them feel like they are welcomed guests." said Xavier. "Jean I would like a word with you please." A young attractive woman gets up and follows the others in to the hallway.

"Yes Professor?" asked Jean.

"Can you show are new arrivals around? I have other _important_ work to get done." the Professor stated.

"It will be my pleasure." Jean said cheerfully. "Please follow me." Fish-chan and Nez followed Jean while the Professor went a different way.

"Where is he going?" Nez asked.

"To Cerbro. He needs to find others to join us in our cause."

After a tour around the building they where shown a dorm room that they could stay in. On the beds where two different colored luggage. One purple for Fish and the other blue for Nez. They unpacked their stuff and talked about random stuff then went to dinner.

"Tomorrow you should rest and get a better sense to your surroundings. You do not need to join in any lectures or activities unless you would like to." the Professor said.

"Thank you we will like to spend sometime figurine out some personal things." Fish said politely.

After dinner Fish-chan and Nez went to their dorm and fell asleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

John- Wow that was short.

Fish- Well, I am working rather fast. And I could not think of anymore for this chapter.

John- Which reminds me. (Looks for Fish's secret sugar stash)

Fish (to audience) - Like he'll find my triple S. I hid it very well. (winks)


	2. Settling In

Chapter 2

(Fish is eating a candy bar)

John- Where did you get that?

(Fish points behind John)

(John turns around and sees Stan Lee. John then bows down and worships him.)

Stan Lee- Does he act like this all the time?

Fish- Yep.

Settling In

After breakfast Fish and Nez went outside. They walked around and saw others they did not recognize. Fish and Nez sat under a tree, looking at the others doing work out activities and using their powers.

Two guys walked up to Fish and Nez with two trays. One with food and the other with drinks.

"Hallo, Ich bin Kurt, und diese ist Spike." Kurt said nervously.

"What?" Spike said confused.

"Wie geht's du?" Fish responded to Kurt.

"Kurt introduced both of you. Fish-chan just asked how he is." Nez explained to the very confuzzled Spike.

"I'm good. How did you two know German?" Kurt wondered.

"We had a couple classes." Nez said.

"I see you have food and drinks." Fish observed. The guys remembered what they were doing.

"Yeah, we thought you might be hungry and/or thirsty." Spike said.

So the guys set the trays down and sat with the girls as they started to eat.

After they were done Kurt and Spike took the trays. Kurt did not have his tray balanced and a glass of water fell on Fish-chan. All of a sudden Fish-chan's legs seemed to melt together into a large fishy tail. Fish-chan started to freak out.

"You're a bloody mermaid!" Nez said as she jumps back from her friend.

The guys dropped the trays and grabbed the freaked out Fish. Everyone outside looks over and sees Fish being carried inside by Kurt and Spike with Nez yelling behind them. When they got inside they yelled for the Professor to come quickly, as they went to the lab.

"So what seems to be the problem?" Beast asked.

All four people were either freaking out or trying to explain what happened.

"STOP. One at a time." Beast said over everyone.

"I'm a BLOODY MERMAID!" Fish got out before everyone else.

"Has this happened before?" Beast asked trying to make sense of it.

"No or I wouldn't be here freaking out." Fish said.

As the door opens, Fish's tail separates into her legs again. The Professor asks "What seems to be the problem?"

"Well it looks like this young lady has a power she didn't know she had." Beast explained.

"Oh then come with me." The Professor said. The Professor and Fish-chan went in to a different room. The others left and went on with what they were doing. Nez waited for Fish in their dorm. Fish showed up and told Nez what happened.

"He also said we have a big day a head of us." Fish said. "I also saw this weird fish symbol in my head."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Fish moves her triple S somewhere John looked already. John did not notice Fish moving anything since Stan Lee is still here.)

Fish- I'm almost done, Mr. Lee.

Stan Lee- That's fine. I read your fic though.

Fish- Oh really! How did you like it? (Sounding far away)

Stan Lee- It's pretty good.

Fish- Thank you. (Comes back) Buthas moved it successfully. If you want please come back anytime.

Stan Lee- Maybe when he's not here. (Points to John)

Fish- 'Kay, cya! (To audience) Please review, I worked so hard on it and it's so easy to review.


End file.
